Old Memories
by nagini.and.ace
Summary: Dino and Squalo saw each other in town, and remembers the memories that they used to have. T for cursing... D18 XS and slightly DS. Oneshot


**A/N: Hey, it's my first time writing a KHR fanfiction, hope I won't fail this one! I think this couple isn't romance, becuz I kinda support Dino&Hibari and Xanus&Squalo more. But I this Dino and Squalo does have some deep friendship in in this story, it will have some Dino and Squalo romance. And English is not my first language, so it might not be as good as you think. Well, enjoy! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I do, then mostly all the male characters will be gay... **

* * *

On a beautiful and sunny day, Dino finally dragged Hibari out of the school, despite all the threats of "I'll bite you to death, you bloody herbivore" and some tonfas ending up in his face. Surprisingly, they reached the café alive and well.

The thing is that Dino would expect Hibari to talk and laugh like any couple would do when their boyfriend dragged you to the nearest café. Ignoring the fact that your blonde and clumsy boyfriend (who tripped on a huge piece of air) ran into a five year old girl who was just getting her ice-cream. Well the girl and Dino were alright, but the ice cream was not.

The ice-cream splits in half and ends up right in Dino's face with the other half _splat!_ on the ground, causing: the girl to cry as loud as she could, Hibari shaking his head in disgust, and Dino begging the child for forgiveness. Nevertheless, Dino bought the girl new ice-cream and tells her not to cry and that he'll lick the fallen ice cream off the ground. (He was kidding there.)

Then when they entered the café, Dino wasn't paying attention at where he's going and crashed into the nearest waitress which sent some pancakes flying onto a guy's face. Now Dino was a more than reasonable man, but the guy that got pancaked was not. He had the looks got someone who just got out of jail for murdering random citizens down in Central Plaza. Yet, somehow Dino used his "discussing skills" to buy off the guy and convince him to not punch him in the face.

When they were finally seated, Dino accidently tangled his hand in the table cloth (how?!) and knocked down all the stuff. While the manger and waiter cleaned up the mess he made, Hibari was more than eager to get out of the mad house. But with Dino's pleading and his puppy dog eyes, he sat down, not unwillingly, and listened to Dino rant off about his day.

Dino knows that Hibari won't give a rat shit about how he thinks about the café; he knows that Hibari would rather be in school, making sure those students/delinquents/herbivores are obeying the school rules. But Dino wants _them_ to be spending time together; it had been so long since they can did so.

Suddenly he heard a loud "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" outside the café. He doesn't have to turn around to know who that is. It's Superbi Squalo, Varia's captain, and Xanxus's right-hand man; and speak of the devil, surprisingly, Xanxus was there with him. Normally, as Dino can tell, Xanxus doesn't get out of his 'throne', much less the house. But here is he right now, walking beside Squalo, and occasionally smacking Squalo in the face and calling him "shark trash".

Dino smiled at Squalo, who never got discouraged or even the slightest bit upset, and only talked louder and more demanding than last time. It reminded him of when he and Squalo were young.

_"Squalo!" the blond boy yelled, trying to run to the silver haired teen. Unfortunately, little Dino dropped his school bag in front of himself, tripped over it, and landed before Squalo's feet. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his chin, "That hurts."_

_"No shit, dumbass!" the young swordsman spat, "Who the fuck is stupid enough to trip on their own bag when running!" And he starts to walk away._

_"Hehehehehehe," Dino laughed, "that's me! Hey Squalo! Wait up!" He tried to sprint, but ended up by tripping over his own foot, flying forward, and knocking Squalo down in the process. _

_"Son of a bitch!" Squalo swore, grabbing Dino by the collar, "Can you watch where you're going, dumbass? How can you fucking pass P.E when you're tripping like fuck?"_

_"Hehehehehehe," Dino giggled, "That I don't know myself, and sorry Squalo."_

_"The fuck are you apologizing for?" the silver haired teen yelled._

_"For tripping over you and getting you hurt." Dino replied earnestly, scratching the back of his head._

_His honest and sincere answer got him a punch right on the head, with a loud bang that comes for affects. "Ouch!" Dino yelled, rubbing his head, "What was that for Squalo?"_

_"For apologizing for hurting me," Squalo smirked, "You think you can hurt me? Dumbass, wait for ten years and we'll see." _

_Dino blinked and processed that for a moment before he suddenly tackled Squalo into a neck-breaking hug causing him and Squalo to fall backwards. "Aww, Squalo, you're so cute like this!"_

_The sword man's face was beet red within seconds. "The fuck? Cute? Hell to the no if I'm cute! I am not cute! And why the fuck are you hugging me? Get off me you retard!"_

_"But Squalo, you're so warm like this!" the blonde said, burying his face into Squalo's chest._

_If Squalo was blushing before, that's nowhere near what's happening right now, he felt like he could fry eggs on his cheeks. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What the fuck!" he screamed, (a manly scream) "Are you gay? Get the fuck off of me, don't hug me and say stuff like that!" he said, desperately trying to push the blonde away. _

_"Hehehehehehe!" Dino laughed, finally letting go of poor Squalo, whose face is hotter than the desert. "Aww, is Squalo being shy?" he teased, poking Squalo's burning cheek. _

_"VOOOOOOOI! Don't do that ever again you dumbass! Or else I'll cut you up and bury you in different places so no one can find a complete corpse of you! Understand?!" _

_"Yes, Squalo," the blonde smiled sweetly, not really paying attention to the threat, "Come on! We're going to be late for class!"_

_"And it's your entire fucking fault! Come on, dumbass, I still have detention because you tripped and made me break the fucking vase!"_

_"Sorry, about that!" Dino smiled sheepishly, "I'll keep you company in detention if you want!" _

_"The fuck would anyone want your company!" Squalo spat, but secretly he wanted Dino to come so he wouldn't feel bored. But he also would rather die than admit __that__ to the blonde's face. "Now move your ass! We're late!" _

_"Yes Squalo!" the blonde said in a singsong voice, and began running behind Squalo, trying his best to not trip on anything. _

Dino smiled at the memory, they were such good friend back then, and they would do everything together. Even though Squalo would complain about how dumb Dino is and make fun of him, he got worried when Dino wasn't there with him.

_"VOOOOOOOOI! You stupid horse!" Squalo yelled in front of Dino's house, "Where the fuck were you today?" Dino hadn't showed up in school, and he didn't even called Squalo, resulting in Squalo waiting for Dino in their meeting place for more than an hour. To say Squalo was worried about him was a misunderstanding, and who ever dare say that to Squalo's face would face a terrible death. _

_There wasn't any sound, and Squalo could feel a sick feeling in his stomach. And he waited. He kept telling himself that he wasn't worried, that Squalo would never be worried about anyone in his life, especially for a clumsy blonde who couldn't even walk straight for three minutes. But still, he waited. And waited, and waited some more. _

_ Finally he heard a loud crash and saw the window open. Then the mess blob of blonde hair that he could spot in a mile away popped up. "Hey Squalo!" Dino smiled weakly, "what are you doing here?"_

_"You retarded?" Squalo was more sick than before (not worried, NEVER worried) because the blonde wasn't as cheerful as he used to be, even though he was trying and failed miserably, not that Squalo cared anyways "Why didn't you come to school today! I waited for your sorry ass for an entire hour and I was late again!"_

_"Sorry!" the blonde laughed then suddenly coughed, "Remember yesterday you and I were trying to save a kitten from flowing down steam?" Squalo nodded, and Dino continued, "Well when you and I jumped into the water, saved the kitty, and we walked back home? And I think the cold water got into me and I got sick!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head. _

_"I thought idiots never get sick," Squalo mumbled under his breath. _

_"Well, this means that I'm not an idiot!" Dino said cheerfully, "And Squalo, I never thought that you were worried about me!" _

_That struck a nerve. A vein popped on Squalo's forehead. "VOOOOOOOOOI!" He screamed, I'm not worried about anyone, especially like a dumbass like you! I'm just mad that you didn't show up and you fucking didn't tell me! You know how long I waited for a son of a bitch like you?"_

_Dino was not even slightly offended by this, he could tell that the silver haired man was worried, but he was too prideful to admit that to anyone. At least, he did decide to visit him, and making sure that he's alright. That thought alone just made Dino happy. _

_"VOOOOOOOI!" Squalo yelled, "Don't space out! You fucking horse! Are you going to invite me up there or else I'm going to barge in there myself!"_

_"Oh, sorry," Dino laughed again, "Come right up, I help you get some tea and cookies!"_

_ "Don't fucking walk around when you're sick!" Squalo yelled, as he heard Dino tripped, on air maybe, "sit your sorry ass back into the bed, I'll do it myself!"_

_"Aww, Squalo, you're so kind!" Dino said as he picked himself up the floor. _

_"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Don't say that, I just don't want your family chasing my ass when they saw you knock yourself out with a fucking cookie plate in the kitchen."_

_"Whatever you say Squalo!" Dino smiled as he buried his face in his blanket, hearing the sound of "Fuck this shit!" when Squalo tried to pour tea for himself, and spill stuff on his pants. _

_When Squalo finally got it all, he was a mess, the tea cup handle was broken, the cookies were a pile of crumbs, and tea was dripping everywhere. But even in the middle of this, Squalo still have a glass of warm milk for sick Dino. _

_"Drink dumbass" he spat when he shove the glass into Dino's hands, ignoring the 'thanks' that Dino give him, and sit right in the middle of Dino's room. He eye's Dino's closely, making sure Dino was alright._

_Dino hid his smile while he saw Squalo watch him, yea; he thought to himself, Squalo wasn't worried at all. It took all his self-control not to laugh out loud. _

Squalo suddenly stopped yelling at his boss and spot the mess blob of blonde hair. There was his childhood best friend – Dino. And he was sitting with the little brat, Hibari. Squalo doesn't understand why Dino found that little brat attractive, or course the brat could fight. But he annoys the hell out of Squalo, calling everyone herbivore and doesn't listen to what others tell him. (Ironic, Squalo, Ironic) And Dino was too nice to help the brat shape up; he remembered when they were little Dino was too nice to do all kinds of things.

_"Squalo!" the blonde boy whined, "why do I have to do this for the play?" Dino pointed to what he was wearing, a shag of a dress. It was the outfit in Cinderella, when she was in the abusive house of the evil step mother._

_"Because," Squalo smirked, trying his best not to laugh his ass off at this sight, "You're not manly enough to play the men's part, and you're not bitchy enough to be the other girls, and you're to clumsy to be the storage people, so you're end up playing the main roll."_

_"But I'll trip when I'm wearing the glass slippers!" argued Dino, "and I'll make a fool of myself!"_

_"Please asshole," Squalo laughed, "you trip on fucking everything, wearing shoes or not, and believe me you already made a complete fool of yourself in this life time. Why not make some more?" _

_Dino was about to yell at Squalo for being so mean, but then he heard something that changed his mind. When then roles was being called, and there was one role empty. He smiled the devil smile._

_While Squalo was too proud of himself, he didn't even notice Dino slowly slipped away and talked to the teacher about something. He didn't see the teacher agree to whatever Dino said and didn't notice until they were walk up upon him. _

_"Dino, thank you, I think you might be right," the teacher, who's an old lady wearing those big lenses that you burn ant out in the sun. She scrambled something on her chart, and face Squalo._

_"Squalo," she said in the demanding voice, "you're playing one of the evil step sisters. There would be no complain, and that is final." Then she walked away from a mouth dropping Squalo and an evil smiling Dino. _

_"What the fuck." Squalo said to himself when he watches the teacher left. He saw Dino laughing to himself and he knows something is wrong. _

_"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What the fuck did you do?" Squalo's yell was so loud that even people outside the school could hear him, and Dino ignored him and continued laughing. "Don't fucking ignore me! You fucking damn son of a bitch!" he was grabbing Dino by the shag dress collar._

_"At least I didn't make you play the prince!" Dino laughed again, "'Oh I wish I could go to the dance, so I can dance with the beautiful handsome prince! I waited my whole life time for this! I can't wait to dance with him, to feel my hand in his! And to our body as one! I just couldn't wait any longer!'" he recited the line in the script with a straight face, and burst into laughter again. _

_Squalo's face was beet red as he slammed Dino's head on the wood floor to stop his laughter; all of the people in the gym were staring at them. However Squalo doesn't give a fuck what other people think about him and Dino was too busy laughing his ass off to care of anything._

_"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo yelled, as he continued to slam Dino's head on the floor, "don't you dare say those fucking disgusting things! You're a guy for crying out loud!"_

_"But Squalo," Dino suddenly smirked and evil smirk, and it made Squalo stopped banging his head, in fear, "You're line is something like this 'Oh Cinderella hurry up and change my hair! Make it into a twist, and don't forget to trim it, wash it, and condition it! Oh Cinderella! My hair is the most important part of my body even more than my boobs and my ass! Don't waste any jewel that goes along with the hair, come on and do my hair!'" then Dino starts to laugh again, for a very long time._

_Squalo who stopped banging Dino's head on the floor was looking for something sharp to kill the blonde bastard with. "VOOOOOOI! I am never going to say that line, not in pretend, not in the play, and I will never say that in real life!"_

_"You wish Squalo!" Dino smirked, "We have to perform this in front of the whole school, and you and your tough male image will be ruined. And don't forget to wear those fake boobs and big ass. Also! You need to wear a ballroom dress that has ruffles and lace. If I'm going to make a fool of myself, you're going with me!"_

_"You son of a bitch!" Squalo screamed again. While Dino was too busy dying of laughter. _

Squalo shivered at the memory, his worst nightmare in his entire life time was on stage again, wearing those embarrassing fake boobs and ass, dancing and singing on stage with the hideous wig on. While pleading for the prince to dance with him instead of Dino, he will never live that down in his life.

Talking about the play, Squalo thought of another memory that he and Dino shared in their childhood, and this one was less embarrassing than the last memory.

_They were having a sleep over and celebrating how well the play turned out. Thanks to Squalo's bitching attitude and Dino's submissive nature, they were born for the play. And the audiences totally loves and adore them, but they only congratulates Dino, everyone knows that if you tell Squalo he did good in the play, you're going to be run over and die a horrible death. The only one person who did congratulate Squalo and was alive was Dino, and even he got beat up pretty badly._

_And right now Squalo and Dino were in the kitchen to prepare dinner, pizza and cake. Dino had lost rock paper scissors, and no one was trusting Dino with food, so they force Squalo in there with him too. _

_"Seriously, fucking seriously," Squalo grumbled, while getting the cake out of the box, "how does someone lose to 48 people straight? Are you just having that sucky luck that you just can't win once? Fucking God! I was supposedly being in my sleeping bag, enjoying my life when I won and somehow you came up and lose to 48 people and now I have to come here with you!_

_"I could've do this by myself you know," Dino was pouting in the background while he watch Squalo handling the cake._

_"Hell to no that people are going to eat food that you prepared, you might have dropped it several time before finally putting it on the fucking plate."_

_Now Squalo is a wise guy, even in his teens, and he knows better to let Dino hold of any kind of food, so he demand Dino to stand at the corner. And when Squalo was holding the cake, he told Dino to walk toward him. Slowly, very, very, very slowly. _

_ Unfortunately, even at a speed that snail could pass Dino was not slowly enough. While Dino was walking, he accidently didn't watch where his foot was going (this man is just impossible) and kicked the chair where Squalo placed the pizza. And spat goes the pizza, down on the ground. _

_Squalo and Dino blinked in disbelieve until Squalo snapped. _

_"You fucker!" he tried to not raise his voice, "how hard was it to slowly walk here and not to trip or knock down one goddamn thing?" _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dino repeated his apologizes, "I wasn't looking, and my foot was there and I didn't see the pizza and then the pizza ended up here!"_

_"No shit Sherlock!" Squalo was about to burst in anger right now, "and right now we're just having to pretend this never happened."_

_"You mean we have to feed our classmates the pizza that was on the ground!" Dino stared at the silver haired man in disbelieve, he knew Squalo was harsh, but he never thought the sword man was this harsh. It's like feeding a bunch of innocent children snake meat and telling them that it was chicken. _

_And in this situation, it was feeding their classmates the pizza that was on the KITCHEN ground, you know those kitchen ground where cockroaches, rats, bugs, and whatever you could think of has been stepping over that floor. Then the worst of it, when the janitor cleans it, he doesn't use clean water, he use water that happened to be inside the toilet. Well the man was thinking that 'of course, we're civilized people, we're not ancient cavemen that eat what's off the ground. And I just have to make the floor shine, so why waste so much water on something that's not important?" well the poor janitor might be the murder for 48 students and one teacher. What a pity. _

_As Squalo and Dino gently and carefully (Dino was the gently and Squalo was the carefully) placed the pizza on the plate. Then after they checked, double checked, and tripled checked that no matter in any direction where you see, you will never tell that it's been on the floor. If one person in those 49 (including the teacher) people know it's been on the ground, Dino and Squalo could never live till this day. _

_When Squalo and Dino return back from the kitchen with food (Squalo was holding the cake and the pizza, and Dino was holding the cokes that were unopened, thank the lord) everyone was starving. They didn't even questioned why they took that long to get the pizza and cake ready, they just assume that Squalo was extra careful that Dino doesn't mess up. So one by one they gobbled down the pizza, while Squalo and Dino just sat there, sweat dropping like water fall. _

_Until Dino couldn't handle the hunger any more so he decides to get some soda, and sadly, poor Dino forgot that he also dropped the soda a couple of times on the way to the class room. So when he sat down next to Squalo and opened the soda, it popped, everywhere. _

_Squalo was on the edge of killing Dino right at the moment, before others (including Dino) processed what happened. And before Squalo could even lift his arm to punch Dino in the face, they were pushed out of the class room by the teacher and told them to get changed. _

_They took almost an hour to get back, and most of the classmates thought they were having sex, because there are a lot of noises that weren't supposed to be made by boys who are 9__th__ graders. But the truth is always disappointing to everyone, including Squalo and Dino. _

_The truth was that when they were stripped to their underwear, Dino was getting the clothes off the desk in the classroom. But he "bumped" (he insistent it's "bumped" not tripped, crashed, or ran into, it's "bumped") into the desk and the clothes flew out the window. _

_May I remind you that in this world, there's millions of miracle and coincidence happening every single day. Sucks to be Squalo and Dino, it just happened to them. When their clothes flew outside, right at that moment, a strong wind came and blew those clothes on a 9__th__ stories high oak tree. _

_Squalo was already humiliated on stage by playing Cinderella's stepsister, he would not be humiliated even further by showing up almost naked with Dino, in front of a whole class, saying that their clothes was blown on top of the oak tree. So he decided to take the matter into his own hands._

_They was very quiet and careful while doing this, because, trust me, I don't think Dino and Squalo's family would be happy to get a call from a police, saying that their child was almost naked, climbing an oak tree in the middle of the night, and was reported by an old lady who almost got a heart attack while seeing this scene. _

_When they got back, safe and sound, mostly, just a bunch of panting by Dino and some "one day, I going to fucking kill you," from Squalo. When they opened the classroom door, what they saw surprised them. First: the pizza was gone (thank the gods in the heavens), second: they left the cake untouched (that's was a surprised, their classmate was more pigs than human in Squalo's opinion), and everyone was cheering (for what he has no idea, and would never want to find out). _

_So what they got for dinner was just plain cake, (not that Squalo and Dino was complaining or anything). And for the rest of the night, they were trying to fight off hunger, guilt, and regret with the cake._

_Not so surprisingly, the next day, everyone in their class got stomach aches. Dino and Squalo's classmates because they ate pizza that was off of the kitchen floor (not that they know of, and they would never find out), Dino and Squalo because their dinner was plain cake, and that's too much sugar for those two in one night. But it was pretty enjoyable sleepover, on Dino's case._

Squalo caught the blonde boy in the eye. Dino didn't wave, didn't call his name, and didn't even do anything that will make other people (including Hibari) notice Squalo's present.

Dino just smile a smile that was only for Squalo, the one that Squalo knows of. It wasn't a bright, sunny, and cheerful smile that other people got. It was a smile that was distance, warm, and a feeling of bittersweet.

Squalo didn't break the ice contract either, he didn't scream, didn't stick his sword up to Dino's face, and didn't ignore him. He just smiled, like Dino.

They were smiling at each other for a moment; both could see that they were not as happy as they thought they would be. Hibari was ignoring Dino, not even try to acknowledge his present, to pretend he's not here. While Xanxus was mumbling how worthless Squalo was, and why is he the shark trash.

Dino and Squalo's mind was drifting back, thinking, hoping, wishing, that that day didn't happened. And if it didn't happened, would their life be the same as it was now, or it's be completely different, and they would be much happier than they are now?

_Squalo was waiting for Dino under the oak tree; ironically, it was the oak tree that their clothes got struck on in the sleepover. Now, when they have private stuff to tell each other, they would meet here, and wait for one another. _

_He spotted Dino before he could reach the tree. "VOOOOOOOOOOOI!" the silver haired sword man yelled, when Dino was in hearing range, "I got something to tell you."_

_"Really!" Dino said, "I got something to tell you too!"_

_"Well, I go first, since I mentioned it first," Dino nodded, and Squalo continued, "I'm going to join Varia, I met a guy name Xanxus and I think he got the rights to be the Vongola's 10__th__." He said with such a pride that Dino never heard him say about anything. "I'm going to be his right hand man, and become the best sword man ever!" _

_Dino nodded, even though he hates to admit this, but the Xanxus guy just won Squalo by the looks of him, something Dino could never do. But he respects Squalo's wishes. "That's wonderful!" he said with as much as enthusiastic as he can, which it not a lot, "and I got to tell you that I have a home tutor, name Reborn. And he's going to train me for the Cavallone's 10__th._"

_Squalo blinked, he never thought that Dino would decide something big without him; they almost decide to do everything together. 'Maybe we both changed yesterday" he thought to himself, "I chose Varia and he stayed in Cavallone." _

_"VOOOOOOI! I guess we're on our own separate ways then." He said with a hinted of sadness inside his voice, Dino nodded, "Our past is just old memories now."_

_Something sprinkled in Dino's eyes, "then let this be a memory" he whispered as he lean in and kissed Squalo. _

_Squalo was shocked. But he didn't fight back; he just accepted it, calmly accepted when Dino broke off the kiss. Then they left, not saying a word to each other. They just left. _

It was years until they saw each other again, by then, both had changed. Dino was someone who could fight and lead on a battlefield. While Squalo grew his hair long (like the Cinderella play, but not that anyone know about it expect Dino) and became more responsible.

Right now, as the two of them continuing looking and smiling back at each other, they were thinking, if Dino never met Reborn and Squalo never saw Xanxus, would their lives be the same? Would it be possible that it would be Squalo who's sitting next to Dino than Hibari, or it's Dino shopping with Squalo instead of Xanxus? Would they be a little bit happier than they are right now?

Almost at the same moment, Hibari and Xanxus notice that their annoying partners weren't talking anymore; they were staring at someone out the window. Once they saw who they were staring at, they were going to get their full attention.

Hibari smacked Dino with his tonfas, "If you brought me here just to stare at your ex-boyfriend, I'm going to leave now. If not, then keep on nagging on how sucky the coffee is."

Xanxus pulled Squalo by the hair, "Look, fucking shark, you're mine. Got that!"

Much to Hibari and Xanxus dislike, Dino and Squalo took one look at each other before returning to what they were doing before.

"Yes Kyouya," Dino sing his name, and continued on his ranting. While Hibari was trying to not showing his jealousy.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Asshole! That hurts like fuck! Stop dragging me!" Squalo's protest was on deaf ears, as Xanxus continue dragging him.

Dino and Squalo silently smiled to themselves, Squalo was right. Their past was old memories; nothing was going to change that. Their life goes on, they're going to meet new people, have new friends, and make new memories. But it doesn't mean that they're going to forget their old memories.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky grammar and spelling. It wasn't finished Beta yet, I think was in the beginning. Sorry. **

**R&R**


End file.
